


Needs Must

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Consensual Violence, Knifeplay, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they're alone, Sam can give in to what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

Dean comes to him, blood not just on his hands but over every bare inch of skin.

He offers no protest as Sam strips him, abandoning armour and weapons to the floor, before he grabs Dean’s hand and pulls him to their bed. Then Sam sets about cleaning him, his tongue lapping up every smear of red.

Here and there he finds an injury, an inconsequential hurt that will be gone before they’re done. But Sam has never liked seeing his brother in pain, and a tingling touch to each bruise or cut banishes them from Dean’s body.

Dean lies still beneath his ministrations, as Sam likes him to do, while his brother reassures himself that he’s whole and sound once again. Sam hates that Dean is both his sword and shield, especially when he is more than capable of fighting his own battles.

But that is the purpose of the Knight of Hell, and it’s a purpose Dean relishes. It’s always been his job to keep Sam safe, and now they are here – ruling the underworld together – there’s no reason for that to have changed.

It doesn’t stop Sam feeling like he must make amends, even when Dean tells him there will always be battles. Rebellions to put down, invaders to turn back at the gate.

And sometimes, punishments to be decided on and meted out.

Sam knows better than to ask Dean to use the Blade for this. It has other purposes, one that Dean will always keep separate and apart from this. Instead, Sam has a knife of his own – gleaming obsidian, that is used for nothing other than what Dean’s about to do.

It’s another responsibility, but it’s what Sam needs and Dean will always make sure his brother’s needs are met regardless of what they are. 

What it means he has to do.

He pushes Sam down flat, pushes his hair out of his eyes, and asks the question with a glance.

Sam nods, desperate, and then takes Dean’s hand and guides it down to his chest.

The first cut is not the deepest – it’s shallow and barely there, a hint of what’s to come, but Sam’s knife is a wicked one. His brother moans and turns his head away, eyes screwed shut.

But Dean knows better than to stop. He traces a line of red across Sam’s collarbone, watches thick beads of blood well up and then roll across his brother’s skin.

Then he presses the tip of the knife to Sam’s nipple, hard enough to split skin and flesh, and Sam’s sharp cry is a plea. For more not less, for punishment not pardon.

Dean is never frenzied when they do this. Careful, intent, as he was taught to be. His talent is knowing people, reading them, but Sam is already an open book to him. Well read, no page that he doesn’t know the contents of off by heart.

He knows how far to take this.

Before he’s done, Sam’s skin is a criss crossed map of scraped skin and cuts deep enough to bare muscle to Dean’s gaze. The bed is soaked with his blood, and it’s then that Sam looks at him, black eyes to black eyes.

Dean slicks his hand up with his brother’s blood, smears his cock in it, and then pushes Sam’s thighs apart enough so he can give Sam what else he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt over at SPN Kink Meme:  
>  __  
> Boy King!Sam with Knight of Hell!Dean. They rule hell with an iron fist and crush anyone who gets in their way. And everyone thinks Sam's the one who's in control, and their right. But not all the time. Dean's the judge and prosecutor. And he puts his lessons in torturing to good use. Not always on demons. Sometimes, Sammy likes being punished by his black eyed big brother.  
>  (All kinks welcome but only bottom!Sam please) 


End file.
